Rota
by kazot
Summary: Tiva! Tony feels his life has been stuck in the same place for a while, especially after the whole Jeanne debacle and needs a change, Jenny provides him with an opportunity to do so. But is he ready to leave everything behind? his team his family and especialy his partner that sits across from him at the bullpen. and are they ready to let him go? Contains smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**Note: The M rating is there for a reason, the first two chapters are smut free but the third will be smut so be warned.**

* * *

Rota

"You wanted to see me Tony?" Jenny asked as she looked up from a file removing her glasses to take a good look at him.

"Yes Jenny, I do, I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead." She said waving her hand.

"I need some time, some time away from dc, she haunts me, my thoughts, my feelings, I see her everywhere, there's to many memories here for me to deal with."

"Take a vacation Tony, take as long as you want, we almost lost you permanently, we can deal with losing you for a while."

"The thing is, I don't think I'm coming back, not for a very long while at least, I did a lot of thinking recently and I realised I haven't been happy, not for a long time even before the whole Jeanne situation I feel like my life had been stuck in the same place for too long."

"I understand," She said leaning back in her chair, "at least I think I do, so what's your plan."

"I'm going to resign and go some place warm I've had enough of the east coast, I'm thinking LA, I'll work as a P.I. for a while, maybe join LAPD and see if I can make a career there. I don't think I can stay as Gibbs's right hand man for the rest of my life, no time for a life outside work, no time for something permanent, I'm not a young detective coming from Baltimore anymore, I need something more in my life, if this whole situation has thought me something it's that."

She nodded assuredly, "I see now what you mean and I understand completely."

"So you'll accept my resignation?"

"No." She said with a small smile leaving Tony perplexed. "But I hope you accept my offer for a promotion."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Remember Rota? well I haven't been particularly happy with the agent in charge there and neither have the local Spanish authorities and I have decided to transfer agent Barret, I just hadn't found a suitable replacement but now I realise you are willing to leave your spot as senior field agent on Gibbs's team I'm offering you the spot again. I hope Spain Is warm enough for your needs."

He smiled widely at her, "It should suffice."

"I thought so." She said returning his cheeky smile, "You need some time to think about it?"

"Nah I've been thinking enough the last few weeks and it's time for action."

"So you accept?"

"Yes, thanks Jenny."

She smiled as she handed him a file to sign which he did with glee before thanking her again and heading out of her office and into the empty bull pen and as he stepped into the lift he realised what he'd just done. It was an impulse decision but it was a good one he decided.

Without even thinking about it he drove to Gibbs's house, he would tell his Boss immediately he owed him that. He parked outside and went inside the door was open as always and he headed straight for the basement where to no one's surprise his Boss was working on a boat.

"Something on your mind DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked without even looking up.

"Yeah we need to talk." Tony said as he made his way to his Boss.

Gibbs emptied a jar full of nails before pouring two drinks of bourbon, one in the jar for Tony and one in his coffee mug, "talk." He commanded as he put the jar in front of Tony.

Tony just played with the jar twisting it around in his hand his eyes never moving from it until he drank it all in one go. Tony winced from the hard liquor. "How can you drink that stuff?"

"You came here to talk DiNozzo, so talk." Gibbs said giving Tony his full attention.

You know Boss, I could use another one of those. Tony said trying to wiggle his way out of the conversation. Gibbs quickly slapped him on the back of the head and like a broken TV he sprung back to life.

"Talking, on it Boss." Tony quickly said before pausing again and then gathering up all his courage he blurted out, "I'm leaving Boss."

Gibbs just kept a straight face.

"I'm leaving the team Boss I accepted an offer to have my own team in Rota Spain."

Again Gibbs had no reaction.

"We aren't just a team Boss, we're family so I hate to leave."

"Why go then?" Gibbs said finally giving a reaction Tony could even hear a trace of anger or was it disappointment in his voice.

"I have to, this whole Jeanne thing has made me realise I'm not going anywhere with my life I'm getting up there in age, not like you of course but still."

Gibbs gave him one of his signature glares.

"Sorry Boss." Tony said slapping himself on the back of the head. "Well, so I'm getting older and I feel like I'm stuck here same job, no wife, no kids, no opportunities for promotions still just a senior field agent."

"You're not just my senior field agent DiNozzo, you're also my second in command, my right hand man."

"I know that Gibbs I may joke about it or use it to make McGee do things I didn't want to, but I took the job very serious, but I need something new, I need to go up in my life. And I know you Boss or at least I think I do and you're not quitting, not before you're dead especially after the whole Mexico thing, and I can't think there's anything harder than killing then Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs smirked at his praise.

"I see you as a father Gibbs, I always have and there comes a day in every son's life that he has to spread his wings, remove himself from his father's shadow and stand on his own feet. I learned a lot from you and I'm sure I could still learn a lot but I need to do it on my own now, make my own mistakes, maybe even a few rules of my own."

"I understand DiNozzo but you're gonna be one hell of a pain to replace."

"Oh Tim will do fine I'll give him some tips."

"I'm gonna miss you DiNozzo." Gibbs said giving him a man hug slapping him on his back.

"Don't go all soft on me in your old age Boss." Tony teased for which he quickly earned another headslap.

"Oh and I'm not gone yet, I still have to pick out my team and I'd like it if you kept it a secret for now, only Jenny, you and I know."

Gibbs nodded, "It's the least I can do."

DiNozzo headed back up the stairs but before he left the building he looked back at his Boss and said. "You know the best thing about family Boss? no matter wat happens, they'll always be family, nothing is going to change that."

Gibbs smirked as Tony left his house and went back to his woodwork.

* * *

**A/N: This was written a while back when I was a worse writer and edited today when I'm suffering from jetlag so apologies for the quality, also this is pretty weak on it's own so I'll edit the next part now and upload it in an hour or so when it's done so be on the lookout for that. Also did you like my little jab to E.J.? or the Pepsi to Ziva's coca cola as I like to call her (although I've been to the US last week on vacation and your cola is a lot worse and I do actually prefer the Pepsi in the US in Europe there's no question about it cola is just better. Sorry for ramblinh I am who I am, I just can't help it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

"Between these files will be your team Tony." Jenny said as she pointed on top of a heap of files on her desk, "You get to chose two, next to them their will also be detective Felix Navarro, a liaison officer from the Spanish federal police who will be helping your team."

"You sure love your liaison officers don't you?" DiNozzo asked with his signature smirk.

"You do not have the authority to make arrests outside the naval base and especially on Spanish citizens, Navarro however has that authority."

"Clever, so if we need to bust someone on Spanish soil I arrest him, Navarro puts his name on it, he gets the credit and I don't get in trouble."

"Exactly." Jenny said with a smile, "I know it might come as a surprise to someone who worked under Gibbs for so long but diplomacy can get you places brute force can't."

"Thanks Jenny I'll keep that in mind." Tony laughed as he picked up the pile of files and went to the door of her office.

"You have over a week Tony your plane flies out on Friday. I'd like an answer by then, your team will join you as soon as possible."

Tony simply nodded before leaving her office the stack of files in his hands as he headed for the bullpen where he plopped them down on his desk before reclining taking the top file of the bunch and reading it when he noticed Ziva's stare. He looked around, McGee was on his computer looking busy not paying him any attention, Gibbs had briefly looked at him but he knew what was going on and quickly lost interest and headed off to Jenny's office probably for the same reason as he, to form a team, just forming the thought felt good, it felt right, his own team.

He ignored Ziva's stare and read the file in his hands Simon Sodwell detective turned FBI agent turned NCIS agent very capable does not handle authority figures very well, the reason for his multiple employment changes but besides that excellent firearm proficiency, interrogation skills and work ethic as he was about to read some more detailed information he could feel hot breath on his ear and a similar smell overwhelm him as Ziva seductively whispered. "Another one of you're assignments?"

"Simon's not really my type." He joked snapping the file shut.

"Whose Simon Sodwell?" She asked looking at him disappointedly her eyes telling him 'no more secrets'.

"That's what I was about to find out before you so rudely interrupted me." He said trying to sound more angry then he was. But she ignored him grabbing another file reading it, "Linda parker" She hummed before closing the file and turning back to him, "Tony what's this about, why are you doing research on NCIS agents."

Tony gave up, this wasn't going to work, "I've trained you too well."

"Trained me?" She asked confused and slightly insulted.

"Yes when you came here you were just a sexy ninja assassin, now you're a trained investigator who snoops around."

"My snooping around has nothing to do with you…, actually it does but that has nothing to do with my skill as an investigator." She said.

"Yes it does all good investigator's snoop around it keeps us sharp if you aren't interested in uncovering other's secrets then you aren't being a good investigator."

"Gibbs doesn't snoop and he's the best investigator around."

"Oh he does, why do you think he knows everything? he's just so good that we don't notice him doing it."

Ziva seemed to consider that notion. so Tony stood up, "Now it seems I can't keep a secret around here so I'll just have to reveal it earlier then planned."

"What secret." Ziva asked and now McGee was interested as well as he stared at him walking by.

"See if you can figure it out by the time I'm back, you're a trained investigator now after all." He said with his signature smirk walking out of the bullpen and towards the break room where he got a Caffpow! and a nutterbutter which would be necessary in a bit, he then headed to the elevator and onto Abby's lab.

The music was blaring and as awful as always making Tony wince as he put the Caffpow! next to her, "we need to talk Abbs!" Tony shouted above the music.

Abby grabbed the remote muting the music and turning around before puffing disappointedly when she noticed the decaf Caffpow! Tony needed her calm so it was a necessary evil.

"Abby we need to talk." Tony said again.

"Decaf Tony, this must be serious."

He took a deep breath before blurting out, "I'm leaving Abbs. "

Abby just looked at him with a bland look so he added, "I'm leaving for Rota Spain to lead my own team."

"No." She simply said turning the music back on and resuming her work on the computer.

"Abbs, Abbs!" Tony tried to shout but the music was too loud to go over, so he grabbed the remote and turned the music off, he grabbed Abby by the shoulder forcing her to look at him.

"I'm serious Abby, I'm leaving for Rota, I'll still call, I'll visit, I'll send cards but I won't be around anymore."

Abby leapt at him hugging him close, "Please don't go Tony."

"I need to Abby, I need to go."

"But why?" She said desperately holding back tears.

"I just need to stand on my own feet, find my own way and after the whole Jeanne situation I could use a change of scenery."

"But I don't want you to go." Abby said sounding like a small child.

"A part of me doesn't want to go either but a bigger part of me needs to go. You'll always be a sister to me Abbs that won't change." He said breaking the hug and kissing her forehead.

"Big brothers don't leave their little sisters."

Tony sighed, "Sometimes, the big brother needs to leave town to go to college, besides papa Gibbs will still be around."

Abby smiled a bit at that.

"And don't forget little Timmy is still here."

"Ugh." Abby said in disgust, "Tim as a brother, we've done things that I definitely never would do to a brother."

"Well you are from down south." Tony joked giving her his best DiNozzo grin which was awarded by a fist to the chest.

"I'll miss you Tony." Abby said hugging him again.

"Me too Abbs, me too."

"Now I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Pinkie promise." Tony said looking serious.

"Ok." Abby held up her hand in a fist except the pinkie.

"Show me your other hand." Abby removed her hand from her back revealing her fingers crossed which she quickly undid.

"Now promise me you won't tell anyone until I got the chance to tell them myself they need to hear it from me I've already told Gibbs and of course the director knows, so can you promise me that?"

They crossed pinkies, "Pinkie promise." They both said after which they hugged briefly again before Tony went to the elevator and onto autopsy.

"Ah Anthony, to what do we owe the pleasure." Ducky welcomed him as he entered autopsy.

"We need to talk." Tony said.

"I see this is serious, do you want me to make you some tea, dear boy?"

"No I'd rather make it quick," He said before shouting, "Palmer get in here." after which Jimmy came from a neighbouring room doing whatever the Gremlin did in there.

Tony leaned on one of the empty tables as he started speaking. "I'm leaving the team for Rota where I'll lead my own team."

Ducky looked a bit perplexed before speaking, "That saddens me my dear boy but congratulations on the promotion, but might I ask what spurred this decision on."

Tony sighed glad that Ducky just wanted to ask questions and didn't have a nervous breakdown like Abby Jimmy however looked in shock.

"After the whole Jeanne situation and almost dying again I felt I needed a change of scenery that and I felt it was time to step out of Gibbs's shadow."

"Ah yes, the need of a protégé to step out of his master's wings to find his own path, it is a well-documented path going as far back as ancient world where…"

"I'm going to miss you Ducky." Tony said interrupting the tale before it could begin, hugging the old M.E. close.

"Me too my dear boy, me too."

"And you autopsy gremlin, I'd take you with me to Spain, if I wasn't afraid the sun there would turn you into stone, I could use a capable M.E." Tony said walking towards him and engulfing him in a bearhug, "I'll miss you Jimmy."

"I'll miss you too Tony." Jimmy said with a smile.

As he left in the elevator he felt emotionally and physically exhausted and he hadn't even had the worst yet he knew Abby would be hard but Ziva, his partner and the woman he had some very complicated feelings for, that just might be impossible.

He walked into the bullpen and the entire team looked at him.

"Boss, mind if I borrow McGee and your office."

"Go ahead DiNozzo." Gibbs said returning his attention to the file on his desk.

Ziva eyed him up curious but Tony ignored her and turned to McGee who looked confused at him, "what's going on Tony?"

Tony threw the nutterbutter he got earlier at McGee, "Just eat your nutterbutter and follow me ."

When they got to the lift Tony pressed for the garage and then immediately hit the emergency switch.

"What's going on Tony?" McGee asked again.

"I'm leaving McGee, I'm going to lead my own team in Rota."

"Wait! what? you love this job Tony."

"Yes I did and I probably still do but I need a change, I've been doing this for way too long Probie and I feel stuck, I need a change and for it to be on my own conditions."

"So this isn't about the whole Jeanne thing?"

"Well partly but that isn't important what is important however is that you'll be senior field agent now. "

"I've been senior field agent before Tony, under you remember."

"Yes but that was temporary, this is permanent and besides under Gibbs it's a lot different, you'll need to collect all his awards and store them for him even tough he says he doesn't want them."

"Are you giving me Tipps Tony?" McGee asked surprised.

"Yes McGoo and they're good ones so listen. When things get rough you need to find a way to unite the team, make them hate you if it makes them finish faster to go home, entertain them, be silly if the work Is slow or emotionally hard I know I just seem as a clown but I think it was helpful."

McGee just looked at him not believing him. "Tim, this isn't just a joke to me senior field agent is an important position and I know you're up to it but just as I do now you need to find your own way."

McGee seemed to finally understand. "Thanks Tony, I'll miss you."

Tony hugged him close "me too McGoo me too, you'll always be my Probie, Probie."

McGee left the elevator and Tony headed to the garage where he picked up an empty box before going to the gym where he got his gym clothes and then back up to the squad room but before he reached it he pulled the emergency switch and sat down, his back against the wall thinking of ways to explain the things he felt to Ziva but they wouldn't come, they wouldn't form coherent thoughts and after what apparently was a long time he left the elevator to reveal a bullpen filled with the entire team.

He walked up to his desk ignoring it all, it just was too much. He started to put his stuff in the box. "What's going on Tony?" An angry Ziva demanded, "The entire rest of the team seems to know but they won't tell me."

"I'm leaving for Rota Ziva, my own team." He simply said leaving her stunned while he packed all his stuff, mighty mouse stapler and all included.

When the box was filled and the entire team looked at him expectantly besides Ziva who just looked at him with her mouth open in shock and anger.

He went up to Gibbs and extended his hand, "Thanks for everything Boss."

Gibbs simply shook his hand words weren't necessary, they were all said.

He kissed Abby on the cheek as she softly cried. "Goodbye Abbs, I'll stay in touch."

Then he went to the autopsy boys shaking their hand, "it's been a pleasure." He said.

"The pleasure is all mine dear boy." Ducky said "Yeah, it was fun Tony." Jimmy added.

To McGee he handed the key to the award drawer and a bottle of super glue. "You know what to do very special agent McGee." He said at which McGee widely smiled and nodded.

And finally he turned to Ziva who still looked angry and shocked, he slowly walked up to her bringing his hand to her cheek cupping it removing her long flowing curls from her face and behind her ear before speaking.

"And you my ninja partner, I've spent a lot of time in that elevator thinking of the right words but I think actions speak louder to what I want to say." Then he brought his lips to hers shocking everyone in the squad room, she had her mouth open in shock allowing him to enter her mouth with his tongue letting them battle it out once Ziva responded, all the pent up sexual tension from the last two years releasing, while his other hand went down her side until it reached her perfect buttocks giving it a squeeze which made Ziva end the kiss with a gasp.

Tony quickly grabbed his box and backpack already having taken his gun and badge as he ran for the elevator leaving a stunned Ziva behind but she regained her senses and ran over, slipping inside before the elevator could close.

"He's so dead." McGee commented.

"He won't even make it to his car will he?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm afraid our dear friend Anthony is in a lot of trouble."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter of this will be smut so you've been warned, that chapter is still being written and I won't promise when it will be uploaded, I made that mistake before with 'a plague a babe and a bastard' (which is still under construction but if the creative juices don't flow the writing doesn't go.)**

**As for the future of this fic: when it was originally written it was supposed to be some casefics with some long distance Tiva to keep Tony connected to the team back in D.C. but all my casefic ideas are being put in my Rewrite series of stories of which the first 'Bed Burial' has been uploaded so check that out (the next chapter for that is set for this Sunday). The only reason I uploaded this, is because I want to write some Tiva smut but all of my story ideas are pretty weird and kinky (don't judge me, when I write Tiva my mind is permanently said to dirty for the jokes and such and I think about my stories mostly at night before falling asleep so it automatically leads to …) so I wanted to write some vanilla sex to start and I didn't really have a prompt so I decided to use this one for it. I will update this until Tony has left for Rota which will be the next chapter or two but after that it will be very sporadic since I think my other story ideas are better and interest me more.**


End file.
